<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rekindling by Sylanna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916792">Rekindling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylanna/pseuds/Sylanna'>Sylanna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cousin Incest, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylanna/pseuds/Sylanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finrod invites Maglor to Nargothrond</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finrod Felagund | Findaráto/Maglor | Makalaurë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the book club, second chapter will be up soon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The invitation to Nargothrond was delivered to Maglor on a rainy day, which he spent in the great hall of his stronghold in the Gap. Long had it been since he had last received word from his cousin Finrod, who had taken a part of his people to a hidden place far away. The invite did not cite where the secret realm was located, but included an offer to travel together. It was said they would meet again at the council of the High King in summer.</p><p class="western">Maglor was of a mind to decline at first. He had a duty to his direct Lord and to the Oath, to keep the Gap save and strong against the enemy. On the other hand, they had had peace for years now and he missed seeing other lands. His region was beautiful, but lacked much difference. He had heard the most spectacular words from Finrod’s hidden realm and wanted to see it once with his own eyes. Also, Maglor missed his cousin and former partner. Their trust had broken at Losgar and their conversations during Maglor’s brief kingship had been short and strained. Finrod had never forgiven him for his role in the burning of the ships, which was fair. Maglor had not spent a thought for his brief lover. Now he regretted his actions, but it was too late and he had found peace in the silence between them. The letter which had arrived, gave him hope for a bettering in their relation. He doubted Finrod would fall back into his arms, no matter how much he missed the warm embrace.</p><p class="western">Despite all the reasons not to do so, Maglor sent back word to Nargothrond with his acceptance of the offer.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They met at Fingolfin’s court in summer. Maglor had ridden for weeks to reach the castle of their High King and was exhausted. His first met Finrod in the council chamber of their uncle, where they were not able to exchange many words before the discussions started. Maglor noted his cousin was smiling at him though, which gave him hope.</p><p class="western">After the council ended, Maglor got dragged aside by Fingon, who asked many questions about how Maedhros was faring. When the minstrel was finally able to shake his cousin away, Finrod had long since been gone. Fate it seemed, was against them meeting before it was time to travel again.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A knock on the door sounded through the dark and Maglor, who was already in bed, sat up. He did not expect any guests this late in the night. Underneath the pillow, his hand was wrapped around a short dagger. Slowly he uncurled his fingers as he sat up. No murderer would knock first before entering.</p><p class="western">“Yes? You can enter”, Maglor said with a firm voice. His hand he kept hidden near the dagger. He did not feel truly safe in the castle, as there were many elves who had been wronged by his family’s deeds.</p><p class="western">The door opened slowly. In the light of the stars outside, a head of curly blonde hair was the first thing the minstrel could see. Only one ellon he knew had hair like this.</p><p class="western">“Finrod?”, Maglor asked in surprise. He had counted on it being a servant or a messenger with some important news, not his cousin.</p><p class="western">“Hey Maglor”, Finrod greeted him. “May I enter?”</p><p class="western">“I already said so”, Maglor replied a bit annoyed.</p><p class="western">Finrod finally entered the room fully and closed the door behind himself. “Thank you.”</p><p class="western">Maglor narrowed his eyes. “Why have you come this late in the night?”</p><p class="western">“I couldn’t sleep and I remembered your singing at the banquet in the evening. Which you left early. I was concerned.”</p><p class="western">There was not much the minstrel could say in return so he nodded and threw his blanket aside and cleared some space for Finrod to sit down beside him. His hand he finally drew away from the dagger. His cousin came closer and took advantage of the now free place.</p><p class="western">“Thank you.”</p><p class="western">“You’re welcome.”</p><p class="western">Silence followed. Maglor let his gaze drift out of the window, to where the stars were shining. Come morning, he and Finrod would ride out to lands unknown, to Nargothrond. The name alone did not give much away, as the river was long, if the maps which were sent to the Gap were to be believed.</p><p class="western">“Why have you invited me to your keep?”, the minstrel asked after a while.</p><p class="western">“I – missed your companionship”, Finrod confessed. “And I wanted you to see my home in Beleriand at least once. Is this strange?”</p><p class="western">Maglor shook his head. “No. I want to see it.” Another small break stole itself into his words. “And – I missed you too.”</p><p class="western">“It is a shame we’re living on two different sides of the continent now”, Finrod mused. “You know, if I had not been so involved in the construction of my new stronghold, I would have ridden to your lands already.”</p><p class="western">“There is not much to see”, Maglor said. “Just hills, framed by mountains and tall grass. Nothing else. In spring, when the flowers bloom, it’s beautiful, but the rest of the year not so much.”</p><p class="western">“Still. I would not have come for the sights of the mountains”, Finrod whispered. “Ai, so much has changed.”</p><p class="western">“It has”, Maglor agreed which a sombre voice. “For some of it, I am sorry.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">That night, Maglor fell asleep against Finrod’s shoulder. When he awoke in the morning, he expected to be lonely again, but he wasn’t. His cousin had stayed, curling around himself on the foot of Maglor’s enormous bed. His hair was mussed and the position did not exactly look comfortable, but he slept peacefully.</p>
<p class="western">It was a shame they both would have to leave soon, for the ride to Nargothrond was a long one. Every ray of the sun was to be used for their horses to find their footing and for their eyes to remain clear.</p>
<p class="western">For a few moments Maglor watched as the chest of his cousin rose and fell softly in slumber. It became awkward fast, because he felt like an intruder and so he stretched out his toes and nudged Finrod carefully and without much force. The beautiful eyes opened, heavy with sleep but alert.</p>
<p class="western">“Maglor?”, Finrod whispered and then groaned. “What is the time.”</p>
<p class="western">The minstrel let his eyes drift to the window and looked out. In the east the sky began to redden faintly and the stars were becoming dimmer. “Sunrise”, he said. “Almost time to depart.”</p>
<p class="western">There was regret on Finrod’s face, for only a moment until he smiled. “I can’t wait to show you Nargothrond.”</p>
<p class="western">“And I can’t wait to see it”, Maglor replied.</p>
<p class="western">Together they went to the main hall for breakfast and then left the castle of the High King together, both their guards behind them.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The ride was a long one and did not allow for much talk between Maglor and Finrod either. They shared a few things, mostly about their siblings and the workings of their realms. Finrod spoke highly of the dwarves which helped in the construction of his stronghold and Maglor told much of the horses he had tamed and bred. In this, their domains were much different. In Nargothrond itself, not much grew or lived, for the halls were underneath the earth. The Gap in itself was a wide grassland, made to be ridden through at a high pace.</p>
<p class="western">Finrod also told a story of his sister, who had gone to Doriath. Their contact was a fractured thing, the distance and Melian’s magic making it complicated to pass messages along. For Maglor, communicating with his own siblings was easier, but their spirits were more fierce. In return for Finrod’s stories, he shared his thoughts about the Oath and his fears of what would come to pass. His cousin did not laugh. As many in his family, he possessed the gift of far-sight he was sensible to these things. He did not tell if he had seen the future on his matter, which let Maglor hope that fate wasn’t yet set in stone.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">They arrived at Nargothrond in the morning of another day. From outside, the cliff at the side of the Narog river was not remarkable. As Finrod took up the lead of their travelling group, Maglor looked closer. There was a certain quality to the stone, as if it had been touched by many hands. His mind could not place any obvious marks, so he waited as they rode closer. Then, behind a turn in the river, a bridge spanned over the water. It was of distinct Noldorin architecture, but with dwarven ornaments decorated. The two artistic styles mixed seamlessly. It was a pleasing sight.</p>
<p class="western">At the other end of the bridge, the way seemed to end at the rock, but at a closer look, the rock revealed itself to be a door, ten times Maglor’s height and broad enough for four riders to go side by side. What looked like simple stone from afar revealed itself to be the finest artwork Maglor had seen, surpassing even some of his father’s creations. There were scenes of the history of all the people living in Beleriand hewn into the stone. In the middle, where the door closed, the trees were depicted as if they were still standing. To Maglor it was a bittersweet memory, but it suited his blonde and glorious cousin well to have such artistry on the entrance to his realm.</p>
<p class="western">Finrod asked Maglor to ride beside him and together they entered the halls of Nargothrond.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>They sat on a well hidden balcony at the top of the realm</span>
  <span>. It was the second night of Maglor’s stay at the castle of Finrod. The last day they had spent separated, with the minstrel exploring the halls and his cousin dealing with the </span>
  <span>reigning</span>
  <span> of the realm.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Now they were back together in the starlight. </span>
  <span>Finrod sat be</span>
  <span>side</span>
  <span> Maglo</span>
  <span>r. </span>
  <span>A stray hand wandered through </span>
  <span>the minstrel’s </span>
  <span>hair, accompanied by a breath against the crown of his head. A whisper followed. “I wish we could have more time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“Me too.”</p>
<p class="western">“One day.”</p>
<p class="western">“One day”, Maglor agreed and was silent for a while.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Behind them the sun had disappeared, leaving only a sky of dark blue and streaky grey clouds behind. Maglor laid his head to the side, resting it against Finrod’s shoulder. His cousin wore a soft shirt of a deep purple colour, accented with golden strips of fabric at the seams. A lonely gem held his </span>
  <span>clothing closed at his throat. His hair was open and he did not wear the circlet signifying his as the lord of the realm. Maglor had made a similar decision, leaving his own circlet in his rooms. He was no lord here in this place, only a guest cherished by the true ruler of the realm. </span>
  <span>He had gone for his blue shirt. It had similar golden markings as Finrod’s did, but this was a piece he had brought from home. It bore the eight-pointed star used by the followers of his house in a grey colour with golden rays. </span>
  <span>Nerdanel had embroidered it into the fabric on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Finrod sighed sweetly and laid his head atop Maglor’s. The gesture was so intimate, the minstrel closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>They sat like this for a while until Finrod spoke again. “</span>
  <span>I am glad you are here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Thank you for inviting me”, Maglor replied in a hushed tone.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>A hand began to search his own and he allowed their hands to meet. Finrod’s fingers finally found his and they intertwined. Maglor stared at their clasped hands for a moment. His own skin was a shade darker than his cousin’s </span>
  <span>these days</span>
  <span>, the long work under the sun on the plains of the Gap making itself known. </span>
  <span>Maglor enjoyed the work with the horses he bred, it was a welcome distraction from the constant hum of his duty even though he knew not the language of the animals. </span>
  <span>His thoughts drifted back to the present as Finrod squeezed his fingers with soft pressure. </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>T</span>
  <span>here was no hurry in their movement as they both turned their heads and their lips met in a chaste kiss. </span>
  <span>Maglor did not pull back and as the kiss ended their breath still mingled.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Thank you”, Finrod mouthed softly. “</span><span>I feared I had lost you the day the ships burned.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>M</span>
  <span>aglor pressed another kiss against the lips of his half-cousin. “You did not. I am glad we found each other again.”</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Instead of replying, Finrod leaned in again.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>They sat for a long time on the lonely balcony, watching as the sun fully set and the stars began to sparkle between the clouds.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Their goodbye weeks later was a sad one. Neither knew if they would meet again, for Maglor was living on the front-line of the hold against Morgoth. The minstrel knew every day could be his last, be it by a force led against his home or by betrayal. He lived on for how long Eru would allow him to. He was glad to have met Finrod again and to have their friendship and their love back. Maybe, one day, under better circumstances, they could be together without the fear gnawing at their hearts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little fluffy piece.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>